


Charming prince

by hirondelle



Series: #GouKi2020 on twitter [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute Ending, First Love, GouKi2020, GouKiWeek, Kidou is rich and spoiled, M/M, Middle School, Slice of Life, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, day one: home, pining!Gouenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: Kidou's limousine is broken, so Gouenji gives him a ride with his bike. That's it.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto
Series: #GouKi2020 on twitter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972378
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Charming prince

**Author's Note:**

> English is my secondary language and I don't master it very well, so be patient and enjoy <3

The time he noticed it, they had already passed the big school’s gateway. Kidou looked nervous and for once he seemed like he wasn’t hearing a thing of what him and Endou were saying. Instead, he was keeping his eyes on the phone, looking stressed.

“Something wrong?” Endou asked, leaning his head towards him. He was kicking his ball restlessly, because of course, being the soccer maniac he was, he didn’t have any good other use for his feet. So Gouenji imagined that it was the constant “ta-tum” of the ball to annoy him, or something like that. He even recalled the events of that day, but to be honest there weren’t any tests due to that week and not too much homework for Endou’s sake. Not that something like that could bother Kidou, per se.

“My father’s limousine is broken,” Kidou muttered instead. “I’ll have to walk home”.

“Eeeh? Isn’t there a bus?!” Endou exclaimed.

Kidou sighed. Then gave him an odd look. “You know, it’s not like _it’s my cup of tea_ ”.

Gouenji found that choice of words very strange: riches and their strange quirks, he supposed. Without thinking too much about it, he patted on the carrier behind his bike. “We’ll make it quick”.

“Of course!” Endou said, “Gouenji-san, you bike to school almost everyday, isn’t it right?”

That was right. Since the hospital wasn’t too distant from there, usually it was his dad to drive him to school; but of course his shifts weren’t always coordinated to lessons’ schedules, so it was easier for him to take his bike.

Kidou shook his dreadlocks, like the times someone was disappointing him. “Are you serious? Do you have an idea where I live?”

Gouenji gave him a puzzled look. “Yes,” he said. Of course he knew. It’s not like they have been friends for a week.

Kidou looked perplexed as well. “Isn’t it too much for you, then?”

“Uh-uh,” he denied. “C’mon, it’s fine”.

Endou encouraged him as well with a huge smile. “Don’t worry Kidou-san. He’s Gouenji, after all!”

Gouenji wondered if he wasn’t jealous for that ride. Knowing the utterly adoration Endou had for him since the very beginning, that could possibly be the case. But to be fair, Endou had always been that genuine and gentle soul, so he didn’t think too much about it.

Kidou sighed, still uncomfortable with the idea, but he probably despised the option of walking home with more force. “Fine, then,” he said. He looked at the luggage carrier of Gouenji’s bike and pointed at his old school bag. “Can I sit on it?”

“You’ll not be any harm,” Gouenji chuckled.

“I’m pretty sure about that, too”.

Kidou sat behind him and he could feel the light press of his weight on the back wheel. But the thing that noticed for sure was the gentle touch of Kidou’s hand on his hip and the contact of his chest with his back.

“Be careful!” Endou warned them right before Gouenji pushed the pedal. In a moment they were already on the road, Kidou’s hands pressing on either size, as his long legs bent to not touch the soil. Gouenji kept pedaling in silence, absently listening to Endou’s byes. His only thought was the guy pressed gently against his back.

“Are you still sure about that?” Kidou insisted, leaning over his shoulder. “I am not too heavy, am I?”

“I feel you barely”.

That was a _lie_. He felt him. All over. And he hadn’t planned this.

“Whatever, let me know,” Kidou said. He couldn’t see him but judging by his long sigh he was still uncomfortable about all the situation.

“Listen,” Gouenji observed, “I skipped training a couple of times this week, I need to bike a bit to keep up. And yes, your house is quite far from here, but it’s not like there are many climbs or something like that, I’ll make it in no time”.

Kidou waited for them to cross the road before speaking. “Don’t be silly, you don’t need to keep up with anyone,” he chuckled. “More likely, everybody else fear to fall behind”.

Gouenji felt sorta attacked. It’s not like he didn’t see his own strength, that would have been hilarious. But there was something upsetting about the fact that everybody was afraid for him abandoning them. “There’s no need to, I’ll always wait for them”.

“Of course,” Kidou mocked him. Then he got closer and said, right near his earlobe: “You are like a charming prince, always eager to assist others and carry home his princess in distress”.

Gouenji felt his face flush, and _thank God_ Kidou couldn’t see him, so at least his honor was saved. But judging by the silence that followed those words, Kidou too was being affected by the teasing. He said nothing for a while and Gouenji had almost recovered when he mumbled: “Nevermind. Forget it”.

“As my princess wishes,” he giggled, and Kidou threw him a light punch on his side. But he heard him chuckling, too. So that wasn’t so bad.

Gouenji quickly left Inazuma town’s center before taking a dirt road alongside the river. “We can’t take the highway because bikes are not allowed,” he explained, “this will take less time”.

“What about a motorbike, have you ever considered it?” Kidou asked.

“I don’t know, sounds pretty exhibitionist”.

“It would suit you,” Kidou said. “Not because you are an exhibitionist, on the contrary. It would give you a more mysterious look”.

Gouenji turned his head lightly to smile at him. “Do you think so?”

“Just an assumption,” Kidou smiled back.

They bounced for a while because of the pebbles, then Gouenji biked up to a bridge and crossed the river. In no time they reached Kidou’s home district.

“We made it really quick,” he observed, pensive. “I didn’t know there was a shorter way”.

“Do you have a bike, too? We could go to school together from now on”.

Kidou shook his head. Then he said: “I always came by limousine”.

Gouenji smirked. “I know that. It’s fine, then”.

He felt his hands tightening to his hips. Maybe it wasn’t fine. Maybe Kidou really wanted to spend more time with him. But that was just a stupid thought.

Kidou got off his bike and approached the big entrance of his mansion. For a moment he looked very thoughtful and awkward, but Gouenji was pretty sure it was just an impression, because Kidou hadn’t ever been too much vulnerable towards other people: he simply didn’t know how to. And that was ok, since he was one of his best friends, but also _not_ so close to be that kind of friend, and Kidou wouldn’t have exposed himself to him even if he wanted to. And Gouenji understood it, really. But also, in a way… he didn’t accept it.

“I’m home,” Kidou declared, turning to face him. “Thank you, Gouenji-san”.

And Gouenji looked fondly at him. His friend was smiling, his hand on the back of his neck and his head slightly tilted, his mouth pressed in a straight line.

 _He couldn’t accept it_.

“Now, isn’t it true that a charming prince deserves a reward after every quest?” he chuckled. Too nervous. Too serious.

Now it was Kidou who was looking at him. He straightened his posture, caught off guard, lips now slightly parted in surprise, and Gouenji knew that what he had just done was not something _a friend_ would have done. It had been _sly_ from him. But he couldn’t help it in a way.

And then… Kidou smirked at him. He put a hand on his hip, somehow cocky now, and snorted.

Gouenji knew that he was putting space between them again. He shut his eyes and laughed too at his own cheekiness, because for the first time in a while he was feeling very stupid. “You know, that was fun,” he said, giving him an ashamed look. And then he noticed.

Kidou was removing his goggles.

His laugh died off. “What…” he tried to articulate.

Then Kidou looked at him. Like, _looked_ at him. Gouenji wasn’t sure about what was happening. It wasn’t like he hadn’t ever seen Kidou’s eyes (of course he had, any time they showered in the locker room, and he noticed), but he could feel that was a special occasion. Was it the reward? Because he very much liked it. Those eyes were gorgeous, a true miracle of nature, that deep red scrutinizing it and making him weak by the second.

Kidou came closer and covered the distance between them so fast he couldn’t even feel the kiss linger on his lips, slightly on the left.

“If I didn’t know you so well,” Kidou whispered in a breath, “I’d think you are just very dumb”.

That too wasn’t something a friend would have done.


End file.
